


Timetwist

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only This Girl Called Harmony wasn’t so pressed for time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timetwist

**Author's Note:**

> Uses lyrics from ["A Girl Called Harmony"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScTc1oaWn5g) by Attrition.

There once was a girl named Kagome. 

“This girl called harmony…”

A teenage Alice with a far too plump feline, she spent her days oblivious to the timetwist that swirled and stormed in her backyard.

“Ringing bells of alarm in me…”

Perhaps she was unconsciously waiting for something. 

Perhaps she waited so long for the rabbit (always, _always_ late!) that she overfed the cat. 

Perhaps someone tried to drown that rabbit a thousand years ago by turning its hole into a well shaft, which soon dried up but for rotting youkai remains. 

Perhaps a centipede devoured the white rabbit, deciding there was far too much dillydallying.

“I’d better forget her, you said…”

There are many _maybes_ and _what ifs_ , and _perhaps this_ or _perhaps that_.

But the centipede came for Kagome, pulling her deep down like Alice down the hole, twisting and spiraling down into the past, parting her from her family and feline. And now she is caught in a caustic, out of control waltz across time with a dance partner she loves and hates and loves.

“It’s still spinning around in my head…”

No one knows just how late that rabbit (always, _always_ late!) might have been had the centipede not interfered. What matters is that Kagome shattered time in more than one way. She boundlessly leaps across fragile chasms as she hops from era to era. 

“It’s all so plain- we both saw this coming…”

Kagome had better be careful. She already shattered a priceless jewel, and a Queen in white fur is after her. She has a duty, a quest.

She’d better remove the wrinkles and creases she might have permanently placed in time, or Papa’s Clothes will be forever unsightly. 

If only This Girl Called Harmony wasn’t so pressed for time.

“It’s happening over again…”


End file.
